1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light sources and, more particularly, to such a light source which can perform multiple functions.
2. Descripion of the Prior Art
Other than flashlights with detachable colored discs which fit over the protective clear plate over the bulb, no relavant prior art is known.